


You're Always In My Thoughts

by LayWright



Category: Pink Floyd The Wall (1982)
Genre: Begging, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: Alex's mind wanders to his one true love.





	You're Always In My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a bunch of raunchy fanfics as of late and I can't be stopped.

Rehearsal was over. Everyone had gone back to their hotel rooms for the night.

Alex closed and locked the door behind him, tossing his jacket on a chair close by.

Tonight was actually pretty great. There were no arguments and everything went along very smoothly. Alex was feeling pretty good now. Very relaxed and a bit worn out from how wild the rehearsal went. He was sure they'd do wonderfully on their next gig.

He took off his shoes and sat down on the bed.

Alex's mind wandered to the other band members. Mac was full of energy, Terrance was more relaxed than usual, Jacques wasn't as pissy as he usually is and Pink was actually being social with the band.

Then Fitz.

Fitz...

Alex's face heated up slightly when he thought of the bassist. He had to admit, he was completely head over heels for this man.

Fitz was absolutely amazing. He was being his usual cheerful self that night. Handsome... Talented... He felt like he could think about him forever.

Alex moved back on the bed and leaned back against the backboard, his mind wandering even further. He thought about Fitz's beautiful face, his wonderful personality... Then he began to wonder how the two of them would go together.

A fantasy he always had was being with Fitz. That's one of the things he has always wanted. He wants to love that man with every fiber of his being.

He imagined Fitz walked into his room, staring at him with those lovely eyes, pinning him against the wall-

Wait, what.

Alex blinked and shook his head quickly. Why the hell did he think about that?

He tried changing the scenario.

Fitz was sitting next to him this time at their apartment back home, arm around him as they both watched a movie.

There. That's better.

_Fitz turned to Alex and smiled at him. "Kind of a cheesy movie isn't it? Then again, I can't really judge it too much. I mean, I'm pretty damn cheesy myself."_

_Alex returned the smile. "I think it's lovely."_

_"Which one? Me or the movie?"_

_"Both, silly." Alex chuckled in response._

_They watched the movie in silence for a few minutes, then Fitz grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Alex looked at him in confusion. "Why did you do that?"_

_Fitz suddenly turned and pushed him down onto the couch, kissing him. When he pulled away, he looked Alex in the eyes and grinned. "I need you, Alex. I want you so bad, it's killing me." He whispered to him. Fitz ran his hands down Alex's chest and began kissing his neck. "Let me have you, Alex. Right here."_

_Alex felt his heart beating so fast, face reddening. He could already feel a tightness in his pants-_

Wait.

Alex didn't realize he closed his eyes as he was lost in the fantasy. What pulled him out was the realization that his pants really  _were_ tight. His eyes opened and widened at the things he was thinking and he shook his head again. "No, no, no! That's your band mate. Not your lover. Don't think about that, Alex!"

But his brain had other plans.

_Fitz kept pressing kisses onto his neck, making Alex even more flustered. "What do you want me to do, Alex. I'll do anything for you, just tell me."_

"Touch me."

Alex didn't realize he said that out loud.

The tightness in his pants was becoming too much. He didn't know what to do with himself. Though for now, he just let his fantasy take him where he needs to go.

_"As you wish, darling." Fitz said in a low voice, then began unbuttoning Alex's shirt. Once his shirt was open, Fitz looked him over almost hungrily. "Oh, look at you. You are absolutely beautiful."_

_Fitz began to run his hands down Alex's chest again._

Outside of the fantasy, Alex couldn't handle his shirt being on and found himself unbuttoning it as fast as he possibly could. His fingers were trying to move too quickly, which made unbuttoning a lot harder. Alex had to resist the urge to curse from impatience.

Then he finally got the last button and opened his shirt up. His hands immediately went to his chest and he closed his eyes, shivering at the touch as he pretended that the hands were Fitz's.

_Fitz then began to kiss down his chest, stopping when he got to the brim of Alex's pants. "Do you like that, love? Do you want me to keep going?"_

"Y-yes."

_Fitz went back up and whispered into his ear. "I want you to beg for it."_

Alex let out a gasp, tilting his head back slightly. "Please Fitz, touch me! Please- I just want your hands on me!"

_The other man grinned and sat up, slowly bring his hands down to Alex's pants, then slowly began to undo them. He was taking his time though, but Alex couldn't bring himself to tell him to hurry up. That would be rude._

_Then he felt Fitz pull his pants down, just enough to be able to free Alex's aching cock._

Alex was quickly mirroring what fantasy Fitz was doing, but he didn't dare touch himself when he was ready. He wanted to do what Fitz told him to do. Fitz didn't touch him, so that means he couldn't touch himself either.

_Fitz looked down at him and decided to massage the inside of Alex's thigh for a bit._

Alex was doing the same outside of the fantasy. He was biting his lip, trying to keep himself from getting too vocal.

_"Oh, Alex. Look at you... Getting hard just from being around me, huh?" Fitz chuckled. "It must be so easy to turn you on."_

"F-Fitz... Touch me. I'm aching, please!"

_Fitz hummed. "Since you said please." He replied. Fitz stopped massaging his thigh and reached for his cock._

Alex let out a shuddering sigh as he was finally able to wrap his hand around himself. He already felt on the verge of bursting just from the touch alone.

He then began to move his hand. Slowly at first as what speed fantasy Fitz was going, teasing him.

_"Want me to go faster?"_

"Yes-"

_"I want to hear you. I want to hear my name on your lips. Be loud for me, okay my love?"_

Alex let out a whimper and nodded.

Then his hand began moving faster. He let out a loud moan and shut his eyes tight. "A-Ah... Fitz..."

_"Louder, darling."_

"F-Fitz... Fitz, oh my God... Fitz-"

_"I want to hear you scream my name."_

"Fitz- Fitz, Fitz, Fitz, Fitz-"

_"Cum, Alex. Let my name be the last thing you say before you cum."_

Then he went over the edge, crying out Fitz's name as he came.

Alex slumped, breathing heavily as he calmed down. Then his clean hand clamped over his mouth when he realized what the fuck he just did.

"Oh... Oh my God... Oh my God, did I just-" Alex looked down at his dirty hand and reddened. "Oh My God... I can't believe I just did that! Why did I do that? Oh my God, if Fitz ever found out..."

He felt absolutely disgusted with himself.

Alex stood up slowly and made a beeline for the bathroom. He intended on cleaning himself up by taking a very cold shower, then he'd maybe hide in there the entire night. He was too ashamed to see anyone's face right now.

 

* * *

 

Outside of Alex's door, Fitz stood there, arm raised as he was about to knock on Alex's door. He was frozen in place and his face was a bright, bright red. Terrance stood beside him, watching him in confusion.

"Dude... I think he needs your help. He might be dying in there." Terrance said as he was completely oblivious.

Fitz didn't know what to say. He heard so much of it and he felt like he was going to die. Was that really Alex?? Moaning his name?? He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or flattered. It was loud enough that surely Alex's neighbors heard it too.

"I-I... I can hear him taking a shower. We should come back later." Fitz stammered and walked away quickly.

Terrance frowned and followed. "Are you sure?"

"Yup! Positive! If he's hungry, he can come down and eat later. Let's go!" Fitz said that really, really quickly and began walking faster.

How could he look Alex in the eye after hearing all of that?

Both Alex and Fitz knew things were going to be pretty awkward between them for a while.


End file.
